The Wonderful & Touching
by Lil' Dormouse
Summary: A drabble series revolving around a certain tuna-fish, a broccoli monster, an egg-head and a ranking prince. A story filled with family fluff where age varies!
1. Circus

First KHR fanfic!

Just a drabble series regarding family fluff.

I might make some chapters into actual stories so hopefully, you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: KHR makes me speechless.

* * *

Lambo had his own circus.

Every 2 in the afternoon, after lunch, before naptime, he'd go to the backyard.

He'd settle down under the shade of the tree and prepare an apple-flavoured candy.

Lambo then would proceed to patiently wait as he ate a grape candy for his little circus to come.

Minutes after, ants walking in a straight line would get attracted by the fruit candy and a little while more, small little terrapins would crawl out from the shrubs nearby.

Tsuna had found this hobby rather amusing.

'What's that Lambo?'

Lambo jumped and looked at Tsuna with shock as he played with the ants and terrapins.

'W-What is No-Good Tsuna doing here?! L-Lambo-sama wasn't playing with his circus!'

Tsuna hummed a slightly satisfied reply.

'Whatever.'

Lambo continuously stared at the brown-haired boy with his large mint-green eyes.

'I just came by to give you some snacks and to say what a beautiful circus you have.'

Lambo stood up, eyes sparkling.

'Gimme' the snacks No-Good Tsuna! And, of course The Great Lambo would have such a great circus!'

Tsuna smiled and patted Lambo's head.

'Don't come in too late, okay? It's gonna rain soon too so I brought something to help your circus troop of ants stay alive.'

Tsuna handed out a small jar with holes smaller than the ants atop the lid. It was filled with dirt and there were sugar cubes scattered in the jar.

Lambo took it and looked at it, fascinated.

'How about Lambo-sama's terrapins?'

'I can go get a basin and fill it with a bit of sand and water if you want.'

'Yes!'

* * *

It was 7 in the evening and Lambo ate his dinner happily. Mamman had said he could keep his circus with the condition he'd take care of them.

The ants were released into Tsuna's –who had gratefully let Lambo use his stuff, except for some items, to be used for the ant's care- flowerbed that was located in a rather long pot located just outside his window.

The terrapins were left to freely roam in a corner of the backyard where they had made a home-made pond which consisted of koi fish and lily plants.

Lambo was indeed filled with bliss.

* * *

Was this okay?

Reviews are much appreciated.


	2. Music Box

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. :')

* * *

I-pin absolutely _loved_ her gift from her older brother.

The little ceramic pink bird twirled in circles as the soft, twinkling music played from the wooden box with a stained glass lid.

Anybody would think giving such a thing to a young toddler was rather crazy considering how toddlers were irresponsible due to a large amount of activeness.

But, Tsuna and his family thought otherwise.

Yes, I-pin was certainly young and childish.

But, she was much mature for her own age in most occasions.

She was also admirably responsible with morals.

Tsuna smiled as I-pin beamed about the small music box larger than her small, delicate hands.

Then, she turned and looked at Tsuna. She had an unreadable look on her face which Tsuna blinked at.

She walked towards Tsuna and looked up to him.

'Tsuna-san, thank you very much!'

Tsuna grinned as he bent down and hugged the toddler.

_Her Japanese is still rough around the edges… I should give her a dictionary and a literature book next,_ Tsuna thought as he stood up.

Tsuna watched from afar as I-pin sat, listening to the music box play as Lambo and Gokudera quarreled. Yamamoto laughed carelessly, Fuuta tried to pry off Lambo from Gokudera's shoulder, Ryohei was 'Extreme-ing' –a term of which his family created due to the older male's habit of shouting 'Extreme' rather often- and the girl's sat in a circle with I-pin, complimenting the little girl and her music box.

Tsuna's eyes softened.

_Family,_ he thought _,was the best thing he could ever get._

* * *

To clear things up, Tsuna is like in high school for these first two chapters.

That's why he doesn't have the 'HIEE-ing' and all the boisterous, amusing reactions at the moment.

Reviews much appreciated.


	3. Sleep

Sorry for the late update! X/

Disclaimer: If I had owned KHR, I don't think I would have created it in the first place. (.-.)

* * *

Fuuta was crying when his surrogate older brother had arrived in his room upon the wailing.

He was shaking.

And, he did not know why in the first place as to why he had suddenly burst out crying.

Lambo and I-pin were –thankfully- heavy sleepers and had continued in their slumber. Nana was sick in bed that night and Reborn…

Reborn had obviously left him with the task.

Tsuna tiptoed over, looking at the 10 year old with full concern.

'What's wrong Fuuta?'

Fuuta struggled to answer and managed to calm his sobbing. He answered between sniffs and hiccups.

'T-Tsuna-nii… I don't know why I started crying…'

Tsuna's gaze softened.

'A nightmare?'

Fuuta shook his head.

'I d-didn't dream anything…'

Tsuna pondered a bit before giving up. He sighed and thought about the next day. It would be a Saturday. He smiled brighter.

'Then… How about I get a futon or a mattress and bring it to this room? And, if you'd like, you could sleep with me. Sound like a plan?'

Fuuta looked happily at his figurative older brother and quickly nodded his head in response.

'Alright then.'

After dragging the rather light mattress into the room albeit quietly, Tsuna grabbed a thin blanket from a cupboard and lay it on the mattress as if it were a bed sheet and grabbed another blanket that was much thicker and softer for them to keep warm in.

Fuuta gladly complied and quickly ducked in the covers as Tsuna followed suit but in a much calming demeanor.

Fuuta yawned as he made himself comfortable in his older brother's grasp. Tsuna smiled gently towards the small boy and comforted him to sleep in a loose hug.

They both fell asleep soundly with a smile plastered on their face.

* * *

I cannot thank enough to those who have reviewed! It makes me happy to see readers supporting this rather small-plotted drabble series. I am well aware that many have written a drabble like this but I couldn't help myself from writing some cute family fluff! X3

Also, I'd like to apologize if it happened that there were grammatical errors in my writing as English is not my native…

And, last but not least…

SELAMAT HARI KEBANGSAAN YANG KE-31, BRUNEI DARUSSALAM! XD (Happy 31st National Day, Brunei Darussalam!)

*Quietly sings in the background* (Generasi Berwawasan! Atur langkahmu! Bangunkan Negara! Semua berjuang! Semua majukan! Wawasan dua puluh tiga puluh lima~! XD)

Sorry… The chorus was always fun to sing… ^^"

I'll try and update soon and reviews are much appreciated! :D

I will also try and update my other story 'Returning' soon!


End file.
